Walk Into The Fire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sometimes Amanda would ask herself if life was always this crazy... and then the there would be that rare morning moment after a chaotic night.
1. Moments Of Chaos & Peace

_**Last night...**_

' _Of course… where else would they go?' Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, Strutter by Kiss practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past._

 _The second the pint sized terror had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi._

 _No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms._

 _Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption 'On screen good girl, off screen tramp!' before uploading it on Twitter with 'Demon King and Demon Mistress after dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

" _You don't take that photo down, next hashtag will read 'Alexa Bliss, T_ _ossed Off Freeway Ramp.'." Alexa heard, looked and saw Becky Lynch._

" _What business is it of yours?!" Alexa snarled._

" _Finn and I are like brother and sister and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Becky said threateningly._

 _Alexa looked in time to see Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently so as not to aggravate the stitches as they danced._

" _That look innocent to you?!" Alexa snarled._

" _They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Becky says, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by The Eurythmics played._

 _Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle._

 _Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder._

 _Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Becky beating the hell out of Alexa._

" _Becca, cnag se amach!" Finn yelled in his native language, Becky standing up and glancing down at a now bruised and bleeding Alexa._

" _Why?! The fun's just getting started!" A guy who was nearly the same height as Braun Strowman said as he grabs Finn by his shirt collar… but then another sickening 'smash!' was heard and the guy fell to the ground, Finn seeing Amanda with a broken beer bottle in her hand._

" _Keep your damn hands off him!" Amanda yelled at the guy, who was now bleeding from several small cuts in his head as Alexa pulled herself up._

 _The four looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave._

" _So much for a fun night." Finn said, his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as she rested her head on his right shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" Amanda asked as Finn kissed her on her forehead._

" _I was about to ask you that… what the hell is with Alexa? First biting you during the match and now this?" Finn responded, Becky glancing at them as she drove the rented Altima back to the hotel the three were staying at as Alexa had decided to take a cab._

" _She's angry. Not necessarily at you two, just that there's a spotlight shining brightly on you two." Becky answered, driving at a careful speed as she didn't know how much Finn or Amanda had to drink._

 _Once back in their hotel room, Amanda kicked her navy stiletto heels off and pulled off her white back-off lace up party dress._

" _Finn?" Amanda said, Finn walking over to her. "I did have a good night… I love hanging out with you." She responded, standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on his jaw before disappearing into the bathroom._

 _After Amanda was cleaned off and in an oversized Balor Club shirt, Finn guided her to the king sized bed and helped her lie down before pulling the covers over her._

" _I love hanging out with you too, Mandy." Finn whispered, lightly kissing her on her forehead before going to get cleaned off himself…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda couldn't move all that much when she opened her eyes… and looking down revealed why.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Finn had wrapped his right arm around Amanda's waist, his right leg was entangled with hers and his head was resting on her chest… his snoring was soft, a contented noise escaping his partly open mouth.

Amanda couldn't help but smile at this, especially after last night… she planted a kiss on the top of Finn's head and wrapped her left arm around him, letting him sleep.

Moments of peace were rare because of the others constantly causing mayhem… and she wanted to enjoy this.


	2. Without Someone Next To You…

_**November 3rd and 4th 2015…**_

" _Why don't you just give the poor girl a break! It's just characters she and Finn play on Tv and even if they are together, what business is it of-" Baron shouted, cut off by Seth punching the self proclaimed lone wolf in the face… and Baron returning the favor with one of his own._

" _You overgrown shitbird!" Seth yelled, tackling Baron to the floor at the same time that an exhausted Amanda was getting off of the elevator and heading towards the bar, a call from the bartender being the reason why._

" _For fuck's sake, stop this fucking second!" Amanda screamed, the young diva running over and trying to pull the two apart… only to receive a strong punch in the face that threw her back first into the bar._

" _Damn it…" Baron said, him pulling Seth up and both walking towards Amanda, who backed away._

 _Amanda's instinct was to grab a Heineken bottle and smash it against the bar, aiming the jagged edges at the Architect and the Lone Wolf, both backing away in shock._

" _Keep… your damn hands off me! Both of you!" Amanda hissed angrily, the small brunette dropping the bottle and heading back to the elevator._

 _Pressing the button that closed the doors, Amanda pressed the button that led to the fifth floor and closed her eyes._

 _She didn't know who had punched her… and at the moment, she was too angry to think straight and didn't care._

 _So she had stayed by Finn throughout the next day… and had the feeling things would get crazier._

 _When the others watched the match from the backstage area, Finn saw the worried look in Amanda's eyes from the Tv as she tried to stay in character… but it wasn't easy._

 _And then the table was set up and Seth was setting up for the sunset flip powerbomb… midway through was when they heard the tearing sounds in his right knee and Finn saw the frightened look on Amanda's face as she dropped the stick and ran in there to help Seth._

" _Fuck… that was horrible to watch." Dean said._

" _We've seen that kind of injury end careers…" Roman responded._

" _Still damn scary to see…" Finn replied._

 _Leaning him against her, Amanda helped Seth out of the ring and slowly to the backstage area… when he looked at her, he saw tears streaming down her face and pulled her in for a hug._

" _I told you to not try anything stupid, you scared the hell outta me! For fuck's sake, you could've broken your leg out there!" Amanda yelled through her tears as Seth tried to calm her down. "Please don't ever try that again… promise me." She said quietly as the others and paramedics ran to them._

" _I'll be okay… it's gonna be okay." Seth responded, Amanda helping him sit down._

 _The ride to Saint James Hospital was nearly as torturous as the wait in the E.R… and when they were waiting was when Kane, still in his ring gear, walked over to Amanda, who glared up at him… but as she attempted to punch him in his side was when Finn grabbed her right hand._

" _Just go." Finn growled, Kane leaving and Amanda closing her eyes for a few seconds as he pulled her into his arms, the two of them hugging._

" _This is just hell!" Amanda said angrily, muffled by Finn's shoulder._

" _Damn right it is… it'll get better, lass. Don't worry." Finn whispered._

" _I hope so… the last time I saw something similar happen, Hunter was out for most of the year. I was scared he wouldn't come back." Amanda said as they looked at each other, Finn brushing her tears away. "The sick irony of it was that it was the second time he had torn his quad muscle… first time it happened, he had planted his left foot the wrong way." She said as she struggled to keep her tired eyes open, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back._

 _It wasn't too long before her eyes closed and her head settled onto Finn's right shoulder as a pillow, Finn picking her up into his arms before heading to the couch in the waiting room and sitting down, his arms around her and her body curled up towards him as Dean walked over to them._

" _They confirmed what we knew..." Finn whispered, trying to not wake Amanda._

" _Damn it… there goes that title and a few months. Seth was looking forward to Wrestlemania, he and Mandy both love the Dallas area." Dean said, tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear._

' _I know they were…' Finn thought, looking back at the sleeping brunette in his arms…_

 **Present time…**

At some point, exhaustion must've made her doze off again… the next time Amanda opened her eyes, Finn was awake and his right hand was resting on the left side of her face while his left hand stroked her hair.

"He has to give up the championship tonight…" Amanda said quietly, Finn knowing that she didn't want things to go haywire during this segment.

Seth had been injured back in Dublin… and it was worse than they initially thought.

"He won't be happy about it… just… try to stay calm." Finn responded.

"It's one thing he's not gonna be happy about…" Amanda said, her and Finn carefully sitting up.

He knew what she meant, the videos of them partying in the Manchester night club… but they were adults and could behave however they chose to in their free time.

"You got something in mind, don't you?" Finn asked.

"Just hoping it works…" Amanda answered before they started getting ready for the day and Amanda sifted through her makeup bag, going with darker eyeshadow for her cat eye look.

 _ **Later, WWE Raw, O2 Arena...**_

"I wasn't gonna say anything… but there's only one person to blame and she knows damn well who she is so get your scrawny ass out here, Demon Mistress!" Seth said, yelling halfway through as the crowd booed heavily.

Music blared seconds later but not the song fans were used to.

 _You're gonna pay_ by Jim Johnston blared and Amanda, in leather and lace skinny leg pants, black stiletto heels and a white cropped bustier under Finn's Balor Club jacket, walked down to the ring to massive cheering.

Amanda got into the ring and the music stopped, the small diva lifting the microphone to her mouth.

"I wanted to tell you this after how you behaved… It's my business, your ass is mine now, Rollins!" Amanda said, gripping Seth's fist after dropping the mic and rearing her own back, punching him right on the nose.

Seth howled in pain and reeled back and Amanda smirked… she had put a little more force in it than the script said to and didn't normally hit people when they were down but Seth damn well had it coming.


End file.
